The Administrative Core provides the umbrella for effective operation of the COBRE program. Nearly every activity will be coordinated from this Core. The overall objective of the Administrative Core is to provide an efficient and effective organizational structure in which to ensure good management, integration, and oversight of our COBRE program. The specific aims of this facility are: 1. To provide skilled personnel for effective fiscal and administrative management of all components of the COBRE program. 2. To provide vision and guidance to each junior investigator in relation to programmatic and career development. 3. To assess the outcomes and success of our tailored team-mentoring plan. 4. To review the scientific accomplishments of the junior investigators and the status of the overall research program with members ofthe Internal and External Advisory Committees and to construct effective means to resolve weaknesses. 5. To provide the interface with NCRR program staff for optimal achievement of program development and long-term goals of this COBRE program.